One common integrated circuit device is a field effect transistor. Such includes a pair of source/drain regions having a semiconductive channel region received operably therebetween. A conductive gate is received proximate the channel region, and is separated therefrom by a gate dielectric. Suitable voltage applied to the gate can enable or cause current flow between the source/drain regions through the semiconductive channel region.
Integrated circuitry can be fabricated relative to one or both of bulk semiconductor substrates, such as monocrystalline silicon wafers, and semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. SOI forms a semiconductive layer, for example monocrystalline silicon, onto an insulator, for example silicon dioxide. One manner of forming SOI circuitry, at least in part, includes epitaxially growing monocrystalline silicon selectively from a monocrystalline silicon surface. Unfortunately in some instances, epitaxially-grown silicon tends to form crystalline stacking faults, also known as dislocations, which can result in undesired leakage within or between the ultimately fabricated devices. Accordingly, the invention was motivated towards minimizing or eliminating stacking faults in the fabrication of field effect transistors involving epitaxially growing a silicon-comprising material.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.